The invention relates to a moisture-and air-tight cover for padded bodies such a pillows, and in particular mattresses, wherein the cover is provided with ventilation openings. Such covers generally permit heat and moisture compensation as well as filtration of the air passing from the interior of the cover to the ambient air and vice versa, such filtration filtering out organic and inorganic substances.
There are already know moisture- and air-proof covers for pillow and mattress bodies, in which at least two sides of the cover are formed by means of a plurality of adjacently arranged layers, of which the inner and middle layer has air passages, offset with respect to each other, and wherein between the middle and outer layer there is disposed at least one filtering means.
When untilizing a moisture- and air-tight mattress cover, in particular for hospital beds, it is necessary for sanitary reasons that during the loading and unloading of the mattress a ventilation between the interior of the cover and the ambient atmosphere is made possible. Simultaneously, it is important that the fine dust particles, as well as dust produced by abrasion, etc., does not pass from the mattress interior outwardly and that aerosol particles, bacteria, etc. do not pass from the ambient atmosphere into the interior of the mattress. This is achieved by providing a substantial ventilation between the mattress interior through the cover to the ambient atmosphere and vice versa.
According to West German patent No. 1,144,450, a zig-zag-shaped ventilation airpath through a multi-layered side part of the mattress cover is effected. Such side part of a known mattress cover has a plurality of ventilation openings in the individual layers of the side part, which are offset with respect to each other. It has been found in practice that the dust elimination with such known cover is not adequate and that the ventilation and moisture compensation are too limited.